herofandomcom-20200223-history
Karkat Vantas
Karkat Vantas is a character from Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. Karkat is a short tempered and rude troll. He is possibly the second most rude character in the webcomic (with Caliborn being first). Personality Karkat spends most of his time bashing of others. Even though he is rude he is still a good leader to the trolls. Karkat gets angry very easy and is always annoyed by another troll named Terezi. Powers/Abilities Karkat has some weapons like the crab hand he has. This hand acts as if it was a sickle but it is really just a crab hand. Karkat fights the Black King with the crab hand and manages to cut of some of the kings hands. As a Knight of Blood, he is also driven by the force of bonds, as seen in S GAME OVER where he outran Kanaya to save Terezi. Appearance Karkat comes from an alien race called trolls. Trolls have grey skin, fangs, horns, and yellow eyes. When a troll becomes mature, their eyes become the color of their blood (in this case Karkats blood is red).Karkat has tiny horns and he wears a black T-shirt with the cancer symbol on it. Act 3 In Act 3 Karkat contacts Jade and tells her that she is a stupid loser and other mean insults at her. Karkat is then seen at the end of Act 3 when Spades Slick turns on a screen which shows Karkat on it. Act 4 In Act 4 Karkat tells Dave that Jade should forgive him. Act 5 In Act 5 Karkat is seen in his room trying to get into his recupercoon. Karkat fails and instead gets stuck in the object. Karkat then teases Terezi saying that he is there new leader and not her. Karkat then comes across Jack Noir. Jack stabs Karkat and Karkat hides his blood in embarrassment that Jack might see it. When Jack sees his blood is red Karkat tells him that he is the only one in his kind to have the color red blood and that it is "mutant". Jack then cuts himself and reveals that he has red colored blood as well. Karkat and Jack then become friends and watch as Sollux Captor is killed. When Karkar cries over Sollux's death Jack slaps him repeatedly for being a crybaby. Karkat them sees Feferi kiss Sollux's dead body and Karkat is disgusted. Act 5 Act 2 In Act 5 Act 2 Karkat finds out that Eridan Ampora killed Feferi and Kanaya Maryam. Karkat gets furious at him and calls him an unforgivable jerk. Karkat then kisses Kanayas dead body not knowing that it won't bring Kanaya back to life, because her dream self is dead. Karkat then is contacted by Doc Scratch not to look at the dead bodies. Karkat looks only to find Gamzee contacting him. Gamzee tells Karkat about his bloodlust and Karkat tries to carry Sollux away from Gamzee. Later Karkat tells Equius to subdue Gamzee. Karkat then finds out that Sollux was a live and gets mad at Sollux for teasing him. When Karkat and all the other trolls are about to get their prize (control over the universe) Jack comes and forces them to retreat. Karkats dream self then wakes up and prospit which is them destroyed by Jack. Karkat wakes up and tells every prospit dreamer not to sleep and every Derse dreamer to knock them selfs out. Act 6 Act 1 In Act 6 Act 1 Karkat meets Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde at last. John Egbert then accidentally sends Karkat a bucket that hit Karkat. Causing him to have a mental break down. Act 6 Act 2 In Act 6 Act 2 Karkat and Dave get into a fight over a journal and what to wright in it. When Dave starts wrighting nonsense in it Karkat gets furious and starts to attack Dave by bitting his cape. Karkats head got stuck in Daves cape and Dave needed to smack Karkat on a table in order for him to get out. Relationships Karkat's dancestor is a troll named Kankri Vantas. Kankri was protected by Kanaya's dancestor Porrim, mirroring the relationship of The Sufferer and The Dolorosa. Karkat does not seem to like Kankri very much but Kankri views Karkat as his dedicated pupil, Possibly due to Karkat's shocked silence during one of Kankri's speeches Karkat's ancestor is The Sufferer or The Signless. Karkat's lusus is a crab which acts as his dad. videos ＫＡＲＫＡＬＩＣＩＯＵＳ (Full) Homestuck Ask Karkat Vantas Trivia *Karkat is the only troll to have the blood color red. *Karkat's zodiac symbol is cancer. *Karkat is the Knight of Blood. *According to the Homestuck 2012 Calander if Karkat was a human he would be born on June 12, Matching with John Egbert's Birthday as 4/13 since Karkat was born on 6/12 the Troll equivalent. Similar heroes Karkat shares similaraties to Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan, both are good leaders, both are cold hearted but in a good way, and both are good fighters. Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Titular Category:Aliens Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Article stubs Category:Insecure Category:Internet Heroes Category:Male Category:Wrathful